Abschied von Las Vegas !
by secret2013
Summary: Slash / David Philips und Gil Grissom In den letzten beiden Kapiteln ist Sara dabei. Threesome Warnung !
1. Chapter 1

Wenn man möchte, dann ist die Geschichte „Unter der Dusche" ein Art Vorgänger.

**Abschied für immer ?**

Die Stimmung im Labor war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Alle fühlten sich nach Warricks Tod schlecht. Es war keine Überraschung, dass sich Grissom in die Arbeit stürzte. So war es seit Saras Abschied und niemanden gelang es ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.

Schließlich kam es zu einem folgenschweren Entschluss, Grissom würde das Labor verlassen und versuchen ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Und jeder, wirklich jeder, wünschte ihm Erfolg. Aber trotzdem waren viele traurig ihn zu verlieren. Als Freund, als Chef und als Vorbild.

Besonders tief traf es David. Niemand wusste, dass Grissom ihm bei seiner Promotion geholfen hatte. Grissom war sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihn der junge Mann bewunderte und er genoss es endlich wieder einmal bewundert zu werden. Sara war gegangen und er war froh, dass jemand da war, der ihn geistig herausforderte.

Was er aber nicht sah oder sehen wollte, war die Tatsache, dass sich David in sein Idol verliebt hatte.

xxx

_Rückblick_

_David stand vor den Umkleidekabinen und hörte merkwürdige Geräusche aus der Dusche. Leise ging er in den Raum und riskierte einen Blick. Was er da sah, erschütterte seinen Glauben an Dr. Grissom. _

_Dieser lies sich doch tatsächlich von Warrick Brown berühren, nein es war viel mehr. Sie hatten Sex miteinander. David leckte sich seine Lippen. Er war nun wirklich nicht gay, aber was er hier sah – noch nie hatte ihn etwas so erregt. Am liebsten hätte er sich beteiligt, aber da das nicht ging, begann er sich selbst zu befriedigen. Er rieb sich so stark er konnte und verschaffte sich so die gewünschte Erleichterung. Schwer atmend schlich er sich aus dem Raum. Aber seit diesem Tag träumte er davon wie es wäre Sex mit Grissom zu haben. _

_xxx_

David wollte ein letztes Mal zu Grissom gehen. Er hatte ein seltenes Buch gekauft und wollte das in privater Atmosphäre überreichen.

Deshalb stand er vor der Tür, nur deshalb.

Grissom hatte David erwartet. Es würde eine angenehme Ablenkung vom Packen sein.

„Hallo, kommen Sie herein."

David kannte sich gut aus. Er ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich.

„Ich habe ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Auch als Danke schön für Ihre Hilfe", sagte der junge Coroner schüchtern.

Grissom griff nach dem Buch und sah es sich genau an. Es war wirklich eine seltene Ausgabe und er freute sich ehrlich darüber.

Er reichte David die Hand.

„Danke."

David erzitterte bei der Berührung. Er sah Grissom an und ohne es zu wollen, schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen und machen sollte.

Er räusperte sich.

„David. Sie werden mich bald vergessen haben."

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt."

Was ?

Grissom konnte nicht glauben was er da gehört hatte. Wie kam David dazu so etwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie …"

„Was?"

„Sie hatten Sex mit Warrick und ich frage mich, ob Sie vielleicht … Niemand würde es erfahren. Und ich wünsche es mir so sehr."

Grissom sah ihn an und in seinen Ohren war nur ein Rauschen zu hören.

War das ein Antrag?

„David, dass meinen Sie nicht wirklich."

„Doch. Bitte."

Grissom stand auf. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Sara von sich und Warrick erzählt und sie hatte es akzeptiert. Nach Warricks Tod hatte er oft an diesen gedacht, an dessen Berührungen und wie gut der Sex gewesen war. Und nun kam David und bot ihm genau dies an. Sex mit einem anderen Mann.

Sara hatte damals lachend gesagt, dass sie gern zugesehen hätte. Es hatte ihn erregt daran zu denken, aber es war bei dem einen Mal geblieben.

„Sie wissen nicht was Sie da sagen, David."

„Doch."

David war erschüttert, dass seine Stimme so klar war und überrascht, dass Grissom ihn nicht sofort rausgeworfen hatte.

Mutiger geworden stand auch er auf und ging zu Grissom hin.

„Bitte."

Er lebte seine Hand auf Grissoms Hose und erstarrte. Der Mann vor ihn war groß und hart.

Oh mein Gott, dachte David. Lass es wahr sein.

Grissom schloss die Augen. Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand berührt hatte. Und es tat so gut.

Er legte seine Hand auf Davids und verstärkte den Druck.

„David, hast du schon einmal Sex mit einem Mann gehabt?"

„Nein."

„Willst du es lernen."

„Ja bitte, ."

Grissom nickte. Gut, dann sollte es eben so sein. Er würde Davids Lehrer werden.

„Wir sollten ins Gästezimmer gehen."

David folgte seinem Idol.

Das Zimmer war fast leer, aber es stand noch ein Bett drin.

Grissom setzte sich auf die Bettkante. David blieb stehen.

Grissom platzierte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen und öffnete Davids Hose.

Er glitt mit seiner Hand hinein und begann zu reden.

„Ich zeige dir, wie du einen Mann glücklich machst!" Grissom legte seine Finger um Davids Penis. "Entspann dich."

David lachte auf. Leichter gesagt als getan.

„Ich massiere dich leicht."

Grissom sah David an.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja Sir."

Grissom war zufrieden. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass David ihn so anredete. Aber nun gefiel es ihm und machte ihn an.

Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte er darüber nachdenken. Nein, nicht jetzt.

„Gut. Jetzt wirst du meine Zungenspitze spüren. Sie gleitet über deinen Penis."  
David sah ungläubig dabei zu, wie Grissom genau das Tat. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass sein Penis so schnell hart werden würde. David hielt die Luft an, wartete darauf, dass dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nachließ und starrte in das Gesicht seines Chefs.

"Merkst du, dass er langsam hart wird", fuhr Grissom mit sanfter Stimme fort.

David biss sich auf die Zunge. Am liebsten würde er Grissom bitten endlich mit dem Gerede aufzuhören. Aber er blieb stumm und beobachtete weiter.  
"David, du bist unglaublich. Ich habe noch gar nichts gemacht!", grinste Grissom amüsiert.  
"Sir. Bitte."

„Soll ich weitermachen? Ich könnte deinen Bauch küssen und dann lecke ich dich einfach."

David hatte nicht gemerkt wie seine Hose zu Boden geglitten war. Er stand vor Grissom und atmete schwer. Er keuchte.

„Oh."

„Gefällt es dir? Willst du das ich weitermache?"

„Ja, machen Sie weiter."

„Gute Antwort, David. Ich nehme ihn in den Mund, sauge an der Spitze, lecke immer wieder mit der Zunge darüber und bald werde ich den ersten Tropfen schmecken. Darf ich das tun?"

Grissom begann mit David zu spielen. Er hatte sich selten erlaubt diese Macht beim Sex auszukosten. Aber diesmal würde er es können.

David war ein guter Junge, ihm ergeben.

Ergeben – was für ein Gefühl.

Oh, wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet.

David konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, knickte immer wieder ein. Er begann in diesen himmlischen Mund zu ficken.

Aber Grissom hatte die volle Kontrolle. Er lies nur zu was er wollte. Er schob eine Hand auf Davids Hintern und massierte ihn, die andere streichelte und knetete seine Hoden. David stöhnte. Er griff in Grissoms graue Haare und zog ihn immer näher zu sich heran.

Aber der lies ihn plötzlich los.

David schaute Grissom erschrocken an.

„Bitte Sir, hören Sie nicht auf."

Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Bitte. Sie können nicht anfangen und mittendrin aufhören! Das ist mies!"  
"Ich kann."

„Das ist unfair."

„Du willst mehr?"

Grissom schubste David aufs Bett und ehe David es sich versah hatte sich Grissom seine Hose ausgezogen.

Er zeigte seine eigene harte Erektion.

„Ich würde ja gern, aber ich bin nicht vorbereitet."

David wurde rot.

„Was?"

„Ich habe alles dabei."

Grissom musste lachen.

„Wirklich. Das ist ja sehr interessant. Darüber müssen wir noch reden. Später. Jetzt zeig mir was du dabei hast."

David suchte seine Hose und holte Kondome und Gleitcreme heraus.

Grissom nahm ihm beides ab.

"Leg dich hin. Ich werde dir zeigen was man damit macht."  
David starrte ihn erschrocken an und schluckte. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Doch seine Erregung war so groß, also legte er sich hin und spreizte er die Beine.

Er spürte, wie Grissom langsam in ihn drang.  
"David, ich weiß, dass es weh tut. Versuch dich zu entspannen."  
"Entspannen?"

David stöhnte auf.

Grissom wollte ihn. Hier und jetzt.

Er verlor jegliche Selbstbeherrschung und seine Hände fingen an Davids Hintern zu bearbeiten.

Er presste er ihn immer weiter in das Bett, hob ihn schließlich hoch und stieß hart in ihn. Verdammt, das tat sogar ihm weh, aber es war gut... so verdammt gut.  
David schrie auf. Vor Schmerz, vor Lust, vor Verlangen.

Er spürte wie Grissom immer schneller in ihn stieß.

"Na, ist das gut?", stöhnte dieser.  
"Ja... machen Sie weiter... "  
Grissom erhörte das Tempo noch einmal, spreizte mit den Händen Davids Hinterteil, um tiefer eindringen zu können und keuchte schließlich als sich sein Orgasmus bildete.

Er stieß weiter, er wollte und konnte nicht aufhören.

Schließlich ergoss er sich in und über David.  
Schwer atmend lagen die beiden Männer auf dem Bett.

„Danke Sir", brachte David nach einer Weile heraus.

Es war genauso gewesen wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Nach ein paar Minuten stand Grissom auf und zog sich an. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und goss sich einen Scotch ein. Dann nahm er ein zweites Glas und ging damit und der Flasche zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

David lag im Bett und schaute ihn an.

Grissom setzte sich zu ihm und hielt ihm das Glas entgegen.

„Trink."

David nahm das Glas.

„Sir, Dr. Grissom kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Grissom nickte.

„War ich gut?"

„Du warst gut. Wirklich gut."

David wirkte plötzlich völlig verunsichert.

"Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen."

„Ja Sir."

Grissom sah David an. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er ihn nicht benutzt hatte. Er hatte die Macht, die dieser ihm gegeben hatte, ausgeübt. Und es hatte sich phantastisch angefühlt.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Vielleicht hätten das nicht tun sollen."

„Nein, . Es war mein Wunsch. Es war genauso gut wie ich es mir erträumt habe. Ich bin nur traurig, dass Sie Las Vegas verlassen."

„David, du bist noch so jung. Und du bist verheiratet. Mein Gott, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Aber ich wollte es…"

David konnte einfach nicht mehr zusehen wie sich Grissom mit Schuld belastete.

Er setzte sich auf und fasste ihn bei den Schultern.

„ . Hören Sie mir zu."

Davids strenge Stimme stoppte Grissom.

„Es war der beste Tag meines Lebens. Ich habe noch nie so guten Sex gehabt. Und ich würde es sofort wieder tun."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wirklich. Du bist wirklich ein guter Junge."

Er strich über Davids Gesicht.

„Ich könnte dir noch viel beibringen."

Er lies aufreizend seine Hand über Davids inzwischen fast wieder harten Penis streichen. Dieser hielt die Luft an.  
„Jetzt weiß ich warum man dich Super-Dave nennt. Du bist wirklich groß."

Grissoms Hand wurde immer schneller.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Rollen tauschen?"

„Was?", keuchte der junge Mann.  
"Du weißt was ich meine. Möchtest du eigentlich auch mal den aktiven Part übernehmen?"  
David sah ihn an und wurde rot.

Grissom nahm das als Zustimmung.

„Mach einfach was du denkst. Ich sage dir, wenn ich es nicht mag."

David zögerte.

„Du willst mich nicht."

„Das ist nicht die Frage."

Grissom dachte nach. Nur noch dieses eine Mal, dachte er.

„David, tu was ich sage", befahl er mit ernster Stimme.

David sah ihn ernst an.

„Du wirst genau machen was ich sage."

„Ja Sir."

„Gut."

„Du kannst mich massieren."

Grissom stand auf und legte sich auf das Bett. Ihm war sehr bewusst, dass David nackt war und bei jeder seiner Berührungen fühlte er dessen Penis auf seiner Haut.

Nach einer Weile war das nicht mehr genug.

„David, willst du mich? Dann …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn David begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Dann bewegte er sich langsam abwärts. Seine Zunge fuhr über den Körper seine Chefs. Schließlich war er am Ziel angekommen, aber er wusste nicht was Grissom von ihm erwartete.

Dieser drehte sich auf die Seite und schaffte seinem harten Penis etwas Freiraum.

„Mach mit deiner Zunge weiter."

Das lies sich David nicht zwei Mal sagen.

„Oh mein Gott, das fühlt sich so toll an. David, mach weiter."

Grissom drängte sich dem anderen Mann entgegen. Er hatte es sich lange nicht erlaubt diese Art Sex zu haben. Aber heute brauchte er genau das.

„Nimm die Gleitcreme", befahl er Sekunden später.

David gehorchte und folgte den weiteren Anweisungen. Er war so erregt und konnte es kaum erwarten. Aber er hatte auch Angst etwas falsch zu machen.

„David, keine Angst. Ich halte das aus."

„Aber …"

„Super-Dave. Zeig mir was du kannst."

Selbst wenn David gewollt hätte, nach dieser Aufforderung konnte er nicht anders. Er benutzte viel Gleitgel.

„Sie haben es so gewollt."

Grissom richtete sich ein bisschen auf, so dass David ihn besser nehmen konnte.

Dann drang er langsam in ihn ein und bewegte sich erstmal nicht.

Plötzlich drückte Grissom sich gegen David und dieser versank Stück für Stück in Grissom.

„Beweg dich", stöhnte Grissom. David war so hart und groß. Perfekt. Und genau das sagte er dem jungen Mann. Schließlich fing dieser an sich zu bewegen und stöhnte und keuchte immer lauter.

,,Ja genauso!"  
,,Härter! Schneller!"  
,,Ja!" gestöhnte David und beschleunigte seine Stöße. Grissom spürte das David kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war. Er drängte ihm sich immer mehr entgegen.

Der war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er nicht an Grissoms „Erlösung" dachte. Deshalb musste er für sich selbst sorgen. Er umfasste seinen Penis und fuhr mit der Hand auf und ab.

David nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr war. Er stieß immer härter zu und erreichte schließlich seinen Orgasmus. Dann lies es sich neben Grissom fallen und atmete schwer.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, beobachtete er wie sich Grissom selbst befriedigte. Es sah so erotisch aus, dass er sich dann doch aufrichtete und seine Hand auf Grissoms legte.

Gemeinsam rieben und pumpten sie Grissoms harten Penis.

Dann plötzlich kam er über seine und Davids Hand.

Grissom sackte erschöpft zusammen. Ihrer beider Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam.

„Das war ... einfach nur ...", fing David an und Grissombeendete seinen Satz atemlos.

"Einfach nur unglaublich."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Gott, ich habe irgendwie einen Lauf. Kann man nichts machen. Nun kommtauch noch Sara ins Spiel. Aber keine Angst - es bleibt eine "heiße Story". Hoffe ich jedenfalls. 

* * *

Ich habe den Titel geändert.

* * *

Teil 3

Sara stieg aus dem Auto und streckte sich. Sie war die Strecke von San Francisco mit dem Minivan gefahren.  
Grissom hatte ihr vor einer Weile gesagt, dass er gekündigt hatte und zu ihr ziehen wollte. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie ihm beim Packen half und dann auch noch einige Sachen mitnahm.

Allerdings würde ihre heutige Ankunft eine Überraschung sein.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und suchte nach ihrem Schüssel. Sekundenspäter betrat sie das Haus.

Sie sah sich um. Grissom Sachen lagen auf dem Tisch, aber von ihm selbst keine Spur.

Vielleicht schlief er noch.

Leise ging sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Schon ein paar Schritte später hörte sie allerdings eindeutige Geräusche.

Sie erstarrte. Grissom hatte ihr versichert, dass nichts zwischen ihm und Heather gelaufen war. Und Sara hatte ihm geglaubt. Sollte er sie etwa belogen haben?

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte?

Einfach wieder gehen oder ihn direkt konfrontieren?

Bevor sie sich entschieden hatte, hörte sie eine männliche Stimme.

„, bitte machen Sie weiter."

„Geduld David", hörte sie die Erwiderung.

Verdammt, dass war David Philips. Dabei hatte er doch immer mit ihr geflirtet.

Der zweite Gedanke war ebenfalls Verdammt, Grissom hatte mir doch etwas versprochen.

_Flashback _

_Grissom kam mit einem großen Blumenstrauß und einer Flasche Wein nach Hause. _

_In den letzten Wochen hatte ihn das schlechte Gewissen geplagt. Leider konnte er seine Gefühle nicht verbergen und so wurde Sara immer misstrauischer. _

_Also fasste er den Entschluss zu beichten. _

_Er deckte den Tisch und stellte die Blumen in die Mitte. Das Essen war fast fertig, der Wein gekühlt. Nun fehlte nur noch Sara. _

_Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde. _

_Sara hatte eine Doppelschicht gehabt und sie freute sich auf einen Abend mit Grissom. Sie hatten selten Gelegenheit die Abende miteinander zu verbringen und umso wichtiger war es dann. _

_Als sie die Wohnung betrat und den gedeckten Tisch sah, überkam sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. _

_Und Grissom stand da wie der personifizierte schlechte Gewissen._

_Bleib ruhig, dachte Sara nur. Keine Überreaktion. Er liebt dich, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. _

_Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss. _

„_Hallo. Das sieht ja toll aus. Gibt es einen bestimmten Anlass?"_

„_Ja."_

_Sara nickte._

„_Ok, dann gehe ich mich umziehen und waschen. Gib mir 10 Minuten."_

_Grissom nickte._

_10 Minuten später stand das Essen auf dem Tisch und Sara wartete auf Grissoms erste Worte. _

„_Ich muss dir etwas beichten."_

_Er sah sie sorgenvoll an. _

„_Du weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Aber neulich im Labor, da haben Warrick und ich…"_

_Sara unterbrach ihn erleichtert._

„_Es geht um Warrick. Mein Gott. Und ich dachte, dass du mich betrogen hast."_

_Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht._

„_Du und Lady Heather – ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klargekommen wäre."_

_Erleichtert nahm sie das Weinglas und trank einen Schluck. _

„_Lady Heather ? Nein. Aber bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich habe mir alles zurechtgelegt und kann nur hoffen, dass du mich in ein paar Minuten noch genauso liebst."_

„_Schatz, natürlich werde ich dir dich lieben."_

„_Sara, lass mich ausreden. Ich hatte Sex mit Warrick."_

_Sara verschluckte sich. _

„_Was ?"_

_Sie stellte das Glas hart auf den Tisch. _

„_Warrick und ich, wir hatten Sex in der Dusche des Labors."_

_Sie hatte seine Worte gehört, aber irgendwie nicht verstanden. Wieso hatte er Sex mit Warrick? _

_Er war doch mit ihr zusammen?_

_Ihr Sexleben war toll. Super. _

_Wieso ?_

_Warrick?_

„_Honey. Lass es mich erklären."_

„_Da bin ich aber gespannt."_

„_Nun ja, bevor du nach Las Vegas gekommen bist, hatte ich eine Affäre mit ihn."_

_Er spürte wie er rot wurde. _

„_Ich meine, ich habe ihn immer sehr gemocht und eins führte zum anderen. Wir hatten beide auch immer Beziehungen mit Frauen, aber manchmal …"_

_Er konnte es nicht besser erklären, ohne die Sache mit Warrick zu beschmutzen oder als unwichtig anzusehen. Denn das war sie nicht._

„_Du magst also Männer."_

„_Ich mag Frauen und Männer. Aber als ich dich getroffen habe, da wusste ich, dass du es für mich bist."_

_Sie nickte. _

„_OK.. Und warum hattest du dann Sex mit Warrick. Der alten Zeiten wegen?"_

„_Ja."_

_Sie stand auf. _

„_Eine blöde Ausrede. Du hattest Sex mit Warrick. Ich fasse es nicht."_

_Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Scotch heraus. Dann nahm sie 2 Gläser und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. _

_Sie goss sich etwas ins Glas und schob die Flasche zu Grissom. _

_Grissom wusste nicht was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte. Aber er war froh, dass sie nicht einfach gegangen war. _

„_Erklär es mir."_

„_Was?"_

„_Erklär mir warum du Sex mit einem Mann hattest."_

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich will nicht darüber reden."_

„_Das war keine Bitte. Entweder du erklärst es mir oder …"_

_Sie sah ihn an und er wusste sofort, dass sie es ernst meinte._

"_Ich kann es wirklich nicht beschreiben, aber es war immer toll mit Warrick. Man kann es nicht mit uns vergleichen. Wir beide sind einfach perfekt zusammen. Mit Warrick es war großartig, aber auf eine andere Art. Als Mann weiß er was gut ist, was man machen kann und er macht es dann."_

_Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. _

„_Du meinst, er weckt in dir andere Gefühle?"_

„_Ja, wahrscheinlich kann man es so sagen."_

„_Und du hast das was er dir gegeben hat, nicht von mir bekommen."_

_Er traute sich Saras Hand zu nehmen._

„_Du gibst mir alles was ich brauche."_

„_Aber er …"_

_Sie lehnte sich zurück. _

„_Verzeihst du mir?"_

„_Ich sollte vielleicht etwas länger darüber nachdenken."_

„_Natürlich. Soviel Zeit du brauchst."_

_Schweigend räumten sie den Tisch ab und gingen gleich ins Bett. _

_Beide lagen lange wach. _

_Schließlich drehte sich Sara zu ihm um._

„_Ok, ich denke, dass ich dir verzeihen kann."_

_Grissom hielt die Luft an. Er spürte, dass ein Aber im Raum stand. _

_Sara war froh, dass es dunkel war. So konnte sie aussprechen was sie dachte und musste nicht fürchten, dass er sah wie verlegen sie dabei wurde. _

„_Versprich mir etwas."_

„_Alles."_

„_Du solltest mich ausreden lassen. Aber gut, du hast es versprochen."_

„_Was genau habe ich denn versprochen?"_

„_Das nächste Mal will ich dabei sein."_

„_Was?"_

„_Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich will dabei sein. Zuschauen oder was auch immer. Ich will wissen wie es für dich ist."_

„_Sara, das meinst du nicht so."_

„_Doch. Das ist meine Bedingung."_

_Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Also schwieg er und das Ganze war kein Thema mehr. _

_Flashback – Ende_

Und nun kam sie nach Hause und er war mit David im Bett und schien es zu genießen.

Die Tür zum Gästezimmer war nicht geschlossen, Sara ging näher und sah hinein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr immer wärmer. Sie sah wie sehr Grissom David Aktionen genoss.

Sie musste ihm zustimmen, dass es anders war als zwischen ihnen.

David widmete sich ausführlich Grissoms Oberkörper. Er biss immer wieder leicht in dessen Brustwarzen und lachte auf, wenn Grissom mehr forderte.

Sara knöpfte sich ihre Bluse auf und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Brustwarzen. Oh ja, es fühlte sich gut an. Selbst wenn es ihre eigenen Hände waren.

Dann sah sie Davids Penis und sie hielt die Luft an. Natürlich war die Größe nicht entscheidend (!), aber was der junge Coroner zu bieten hatte, das war schon beeindruckend.

Grissom fuhr mit seiner Hand über dessen harte Erektion und sagte mit heiserer Stimme.

„Woraus wartest du? Ich will dich in mir spüren. So groß und hart."

Ohne zu zögern bewegte sich David und setzte sich zwischen Grissoms Beine. Vorsichtig lies er seinen Schwanz zwischen Grissoms Backbacken gleiten. Dann fand er das Loch und stieß zu.

Grissom stöhnte auf, genau wie Sara.

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Hoffentlich hatte sie niemand gehört.

Oh mein Gott, das war so scharf.

David versank immer wieder in Grissoms Hintern. Er wurde schneller und das Stöhnen der beiden Männer lauter.

Sara hatte Probleme ruhig zu stehen. In ihrem Unterleib breitete sich eine Spannung aus, die sie bald nicht mehr aushielt. Sie öffnete ihre Jeans und lies ihre Hand hin und herfahren. Langsam wurde sie immer feuchter. Ihre Flüssigkeit verteilte sich in ihren Schamhaaren.

Oh Gott, wenn die beiden so weitermachten, dann würde sie selbst gleich kommen. Mit zwei Fingern fuhr sie in ihre Scheide. Das war besser.

David war inzwischen am Ende seiner Kräfte. Sie konnte sehen wie er sich in Grissom entleerte und sich dann fallen lies. Aber sie kannte Grissom zu gut. An seiner Körpersprache sah sie, dass er noch nicht soweit war. Nicht zu ersten Mal sah sie ihm dabei zu, denn beide beobachten sich gern im Bett.

Sie passte sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gelaufen und ihn gebeten, sie zu nehmen. So wie sie es liebte. Und sie wären zusammen gekommen.

Aber das war nicht möglich. Und so musste sie zu sehen wie er allein zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie folgte kurz danach, aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu Atem. Sie entfernte sich von der Tür und ging leise ins Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte sie sich aufs Bett und versuchte ruhig zu werden.

Nach einer Weile zog sie sich um und ging in die Küche.

Mal sehen was Grissom sagen würde, wenn er sie hier sah.

xxx

Die beiden Männer waren eingeschlafen. Grissom wurde als erster wach.  
Irgendetwas hatte er gehört.

Er suchte seinen Bademantel und da hörte er es wieder. Leise Musik klang aus der Küche.

Dass konnte nur eines heißen, Sara war da.

Sofort erinnerte es sich an das Versprechen was sie ihm abgenommen hatte.

Was sollte er nur machen? Er konnte David schlecht verschwinden lassen. Oder ?

Nein, den Gedanken verwarf er sofort. Das wäre dann der ultimative Betrug und sicher das Ende der Beziehung.

Er atmete tief durch.

Sara spürte seine Anwesenheit.

Sie drehte sich lächelnd um und lief in seine Arme.

„Überraschung."

„Hallo, und was für eine. Schön dass du da bist."

Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wie war die Fahrt?"

„Gut. Du hast lange geschlafen?"

„Mmmm, nicht wirklich."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zum Stuhl. Dort setzte er sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Sara, erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch."

„An welches?"

Sie begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Irgendwie war sie noch immer so „heiß" und er war so nah bei ihr.

Sie fuhr mir ihrer Hand in den Bademantel und lies ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper kreisen.

Grissom zuckte zusammen. An bestimmten Körperstellen war er noch zu empfindlich.

„Sara, bitte. Hörst du mir zu, bitte. Ich meine das Gespräch über Sex."

Sie verkniff sich das Lachen.

„Wir reden doch dauernd über Sex."

Bevor Grissom weiterreden konnte, ertönte eine Stimme.

„Dr. Grissom."

Er sah Sara an.

„Mmm, David ist da. Im Gästezimmer."

„Aha, was machst er dort."

Endlich begriff Grissom. Sie wusste es längst.

„Wielange bist du schon da?"

„Eine Weile."

Inzwischen war David in der Küche angekommen. Er hatte nur eine Boxershorts an.

„Hi David."

„Hallo Sara."

„Oh Gott Sara, was …"

Er drehte sich um und lief zurück ins Gästezimmer.

„Willst du ihm nicht folgen? Ich fürchte, dass er einen Schock erlitten hat."

Sie lachte auf.

„Das ist nicht lustig."

„Irgendwie schon."

Sara stand auf. Grissom wurde langsam klar in welcher Situation er sich befand.

„Du kommst mit."

Er zog sie hinter sich her, aber Saras Widerstand war nicht so groß wie er gedacht hatte.

David war dabei sich anzuziehen.

Erst Grissoms Stimme stoppte ihn.

„David. Hör auf damit. Setz dich und atme tief durch."

„Aber sie hat mich gesehen…"

Er deutete auf Sara.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Du hast uns gesehen?"

„Was?"

David lies sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Darf ich dich an dein Versprechen erinnern?"

„Hast du uns zugesehen?"

„Na ja, ein wenig. Es war echt heiß. Aber du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen."

„Das war doch nicht dein Ernst."

„Natürlich war es mein Ernst. Ich wollte zu sehen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich meine Meinung geändert."

Sara versuchte ihn ganz unschuldig anzusehen. Aber damit machte sie Grissom erst recht misstrauisch.

„David mag mich, Du liebst mich. Also …."

Grissom wollte nicht glauben was Sara da andeutete. Und David wurde ganz blass.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Abschied 4

Sara versuchte ihn ganz unschuldig anzusehen. Aber damit machte sie Grissom erst recht misstrauisch.

„David mag mich, Du liebst mich. Also …."

Grissom wollte nicht glauben was Sara da andeutete. Und David wurde ganz blass.

xxx

Grissom nahm Sara zur Seite.

„Du meinst dass doch nicht wirklich. Schau dir David an. Er ist total ängstlich."

„Wirklich. Er hat mit seinem Boss geschlafen. Da hat er eine Menge Mut bewiesen. Oder?

Außerdem schaue ich ihn mir an und was ich da sehe, erklärt warum man ihn Super-Dave nennt."

Und tatsächlich unter seinen Boxershorts zeichnete sich seine große „Männlichkeit" ab.

Sara drängte sich an Grissom vorbei.

„Also was meinst du?"

„Sara, das kommt nicht in Frage. Du bist schließlich meine Freundin", redete Grissom dazwischen.

„Ach wirklich, vor einer Weile hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du an mich gedacht hast."

Grissom sah zu David hinüber. Sara hatte natürlich Recht, aber das war doch wohl etwas ganz anderes.

Ein Dreier ?

So etwas hatte er noch nie getan.

Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Sara, ich bin heute wirklich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Oh, mein armes Baby."

Aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Na gut, dagegen kann ich nichts sagen. Aber die Sache ist nicht erledigt. Du hast mir etwas versprochen."

„Wir werden sehen. David zieh dich an."

„Ja, Dr. Grissom."

Sara verfolgte den Wortwechsel voller Interesse. Das war ja so cool. David folgte Grissom aufs Wort.

Sie verlies das Zimmer. Zeit um Pläne zu machen.

Xxx

Grissom und Sara verbrachten den nächsten Tag mit Packen. Das Thema kam nicht zu Sprache, aber Grissom wusste das sie etwas im Schilde führte.

„Sagst du es mir?"

„Nein, lass dich überraschen."

„Sara, diese Art von Überraschungen gefallen mir nicht."

„Komm mit."

Sie zog ihn in fast leere Schlafzimmer.

„Hast du dich wieder erholt? Weil ich nach so langer Zeit eigentlich eine andere Begrüßung erwartet habe."

Xxx

Grissom drängte Sara aufs Bett. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf ihre Spielchen. Zuerst war er darauf eingegangen, aber sie hatte sich immer wieder entzogen. Und dass hatte ihr Spaß gemacht.

„Genug."

Er presste sie in die Matratze und begann sie zu küssen.

„Keine Spielchen mehr."

Aber sie liebte das. Besonders heute.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und begann ihn zu kneten.

Grissom stöhnte auf.

„Mach weiter."

Sie spürte wie seine Erektion größer und härter wurde.

„Babe, nichts lieber als das. Aber willst du nicht ein wenig mehr „Raum" haben?"

Sie schob ihn von sich.

„Leg dich hin. Ich kümmere mich um dich."

Und das tat sie. Als Grissom es überhaupt nicht mehr aushielt, schob Grissom seine Hände unter Saras Hintern und hob sie hoch. Sara positionierte sich über Grissom und er lies sie langsam herunter.

„Oh Goottttt."

Sara stöhnte als Grissom in sie glitt. Was für ein wahnsinniges Gefühl.

Sie bewegte sich langsam. Fühlte dabei jeden Muskel in ihr und seine Kraft und Härte.

Grissom krallte sich ins Laken. Er ordnete sich ihr ganz und gar unter. Weil er spürte, dass sie genau das brauchte.

Schließlich spürte sie, dass sie soweit war. Ein letztes Mal presste sie sich in ihn.

Sie schrie auf. Dann spürte sie eine Weile nichts mehr. Eine Welle der Erregung lief durch ihren Körper. Grissom hielt sie fest und wartete darauf, dass Sara wieder zur Ruhe kam.

„Willkommen zu Hause."

Grissom küsste sie und zog sie zu sich herunter.

„Danke."

Xxx

David stand in der Zimmertür. Er hatte von Sara eine Nachricht und den Wohnungsschlüssel bekommen. Zuerst wusste er wirklich nicht, ob er der Aufforderung folgen sollte. Er las den Zettel ein drittes Mal.

„David, was hältst du von einer Abschiedsparty. Nur wir drei ? Es bleibt ganz unter uns, unser kleines Geheimnis. Wir würden uns freuen."

Warum eigentlich nicht. Eine Abschiedsparty – ohne Konsequenzen. Mit Grissom und Sara.

Niemand würde da lange überlegen, warum er?

Er griff sich seinen Autoschlüssel und fuhr los.

Xxx

Sara schmiegte sich an Grissom. Er war eingeschlafen und so hörte er nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Sara stand auf und zog ein T-Shirt an. Sie lief zur Tür.

„Hallo David. Schön, dass du da bist."

Er erwiderte schüchtern ihren Gruß.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Nein. Es ist nur so merkwürdig."

Sara ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber.

Sie nahm die Flasche Scotch und goss David etwas ein.

„Trink."

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

„Noch einen."

Sara nickte. Warum nicht. Wenn er dadurch lockerer wurde.

„Komm gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer."

„Wo ist Grissom?"

„Er schläft. Wir wecken ihn."

Sara setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Schatz, schau mal wer hier ist."

Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

David.

Er lies sich stöhnend fallen.

Er war viel zu müde.

Sara allerdings nicht. Sie zog das T-Shirt aus.

„Komm her."

Sie lächelte David einladend an.

Davids Augen wurden immer größer. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er sich oft vorgestellt wie Sara aussah. Wie sich ihre Brüste anfühlen würden. Welche Geräusche sie machen würde.

Sie rutschte auf den Bettrand und begann Davids Gürtel und die Hose zu öffnen.

Grissoms Augen wurden größer. Sie würde doch nicht …

Sara half David beim Ausziehen seiner Hosen. Schließlich stand er nackt vor ihr. Sara leckte sich die Lippen. Sie sah David fragend an und als der nickte, begann sie mit der „Arbeit".

Staunend sah Grissom zu wie sie Davids Penis langsam in den Mund nahm. Zuerst nur vorsichtig, aber mit der Zeit wurde sie immer „mutiger". Nach ein paar Minuten lehnte sie sich zurück. David machte ein enttäuschtes Geräusch. Aber Sara lachte nur.

„Keine Angst. Du willst dein Pulver doch nicht gleich beim ersten Mal verschießen, oder?"

Dann drehte sie sich zu Grissom um.

„Bist du immer noch müde?"

„Nein. Komm her."

Sara folgte der Aufforderung mit dem größten Vergnügen.

„Macht es dich an, wenn David zuschaut?"

Sie nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir. David, kannst du gut sehen?"

Sara streckte ihren Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„So ist es besser. Grissom, was hast du vor?"

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen vor Sara hingekniet und betrachtete sie.

„Das wirst du schon sehen."

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

„**Grissom, was hast du vor?"**

**Dieser hatte sich inzwischen vor Sara hingekniet und betrachtete sie.**

„**Das wirst du schon sehen."**

**

* * *

**

**Als Grissom ihre Beine öffnete, wusste Sara was passieren würde. Mit seiner Zunge begann er sie zu lecken. **

**Philip hatte gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Er begann sich zu reiben und wurde immer härter als er sah wie schnell Saras Atem wurde. Auch Grissoms Erregung wurde immer größer. **

**Schließlich rückte er von Sara ab. **

„**Nicht aufhören."**

**Er lachte auf. **

„**Niemals. Aber ich dachte, wenn David uns schon zusieht, dann mache ich es richtig. Langsam. Hart. So wie du es magst."**

**Sara hungrige Augen sagte alles was er hören wollte. **

„**Und was machen wir mit David?"**

**Grissom hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und führte ihn an Saras Eingang. **

**In einer Bewegung drang er in sie ein, griff ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. **

**Sara schrie vor Überraschung auf. **

**Grissom begann sich langsam und rhythmisch zu bewegen.**

„**Honey, gefällt dir das? Oder willst du David? Ich meine, er ist wirklich groß und stark. Und jung. Er kann es dir sicher genauso gut besorgen. Was denkst du?"**

**Sara griff mit den Händen ins Laken und schüttelte der Kopf.**

„**Nein du bist der Beste."**

**Ein neuer Stoß. **

**Sie stöhnte auf.**

„**Bist du sicher?"**

„**Ja, ich bin sicher. Niemand ist so gut wie du."**

„**Wirklich? Was denkst du David?"**

**David rieb seinen Schwanz inzwischen immer schneller. **

„**Sag mir was du denkst David."**

**Grissom sah ihn an. **

„**Sie sind der beste, Boss."**

„**Guter Junge. Reicht es dir zuzusehen?"**

**Was sollte er arme David da sagen. Grissom verstand und lachte auf. **

„**Vielleicht kann sich Sara um dich kümmern? Was denkst du Honey. Willst du ihn in den Mund nehmen? Sollen wir beide in dir kommen?"**

**Saras Augen wurden immer größer. Würde Grissom das erlauben?**

„**David, was denkst du?"**

„**Oh Sir, es wäre mir eine Ehre."**

**Oh Gott, dachte Grissom. Dieser junge Mann war ja der Wahnsinn. Ihm wirklich ergeben und nur daran interessiert ihm zu gefallen.**

„**Dann tu es. Steck deinen Schwanz in Saras Mund."**

**Vorsichtig näherte er sich Sara. **

**Diese dreht ihren Kopf und öffnete den Mund. **

**Vorsichtig steckte sie die Zunge heraus und berührte den Kopf des Penis. **

**Grissom fühlte sich wie der Mittelpunkt der Welt. Er hatte Sara und sah zu wie David tat was er wollte. Beides erregte ihn mehr und mehr. **

„**Saug ihn Sara."**

**Nach einer Weile hatte sich Sara an den Rhythmus der beiden Männer gewöhnt. Sie fühlte sich fantastisch. **

**David war fast soweit. Er musste sich zurückhalten um nicht aggressiver zu werden. Aber er wollte Grissom nicht verärgern. Sein Atem ging immer schneller. **

„**Sir, ich .. Darf ich?"**

„**Nein.", kam die harsche Antwort. **

„**Komm her, ich erledige das."**

„**Nein David. Bleib hier."**

„**Honey, das kommt nicht in Frage. Du gehörst mir. Niemanden sonst."**

„**Aber David kann doch nicht."**

„**Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn."**

**Und das hatte er auch vor. Aber jetzt wollte er Sara befriedigen. Er spürte dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Er versuchte seine Position zu verändern, hob ihr Bein an und drehte sie zur Seite. **

„**Oh Gott, ja, weiter so."**

„**Gefällt es dir. Bist du soweit?"**

„**Ja, bitte lass mich kommen."**

**Grissom griff ihr zwischen die Beine und rieb sie dort wo sie es gern hatte. Drei Sekunden später war es soweit. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Sie stöhnte und keuchte. **

**Grissom sah ihr zu und zog sich zurück. Er stellte sich zu David neben das Bett. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu wie Sara langsam ruhiger wurde und ihre Augen öffnete. **

**Was sie dann sah, lies ihren Atem wieder schneller gehen. Beide Männer hielten ihren harten Penis in der Hand und bewegten die Hände auf- und abwärts. **

**Grissom sah Sara fragend an. **

„**Was denkst du? Ein letztes Mal?"**

**David fragte sich was hier passierte. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht unzufrieden nach Hause gehen musste. **

„**Aber ich sehe zu."**

„**So David, willst du gevögelt werden? Ein letztes Mal nur du und ich?"**

**Es war eine rethorische Frage.**

**Sara rutschte an das Kopfende des Bettes und machte es sich bequem. **

„**Komm."**

**Grissom drängte David in Richtung Bett.**

„**Stütz dich ab. Den Hintern zu mir. Dann kann Sara dich ansehen."**

**David folgte den Anweisungen. Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin und sah sie an. **

„**Bist du sicher, Honey? Ich kann ihn auch nach Hause schicken."**

**Sara setzte sich auf ihre Knie. Ihre kleinen Brüste ragten erregt hervor. **

„**Nein, das wollen wir doch nicht."**

„**Wie du willst."**

**Sie sahen sich an, als Grissom seinen Penis in die Hand nahm und sich David näherte. **

**Mit der anderen Hand berührte er dessen Hintern. **

„**Du bist wirklich ein guter Junge."**

**Dann drang er in den jungen Mann ein.**

**David hatte Schwierigkeiten stehen zu bleiben. Das war so gut. Und es sollte wirklich das letzte Mal sein. Dann würde er die ganze Sache voll auskosten. **

**Grissom stieß zu und zu. Er war noch nicht gekommen und er hatte nur wenig Geduld. So konnte er schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten. **

**Er ergriff Davids Schwanz, drückte ihn und kam mit einem langen Aufstöhnen. **

**Sara hatte die beiden Männer voller Interesse beobachtet. Es machte sie total an und sie fühlte keinerlei Bedauern, dass sie alles sah. **

**Nein, sie bedauerte eigentlich nur, dass sie nicht mitmachen durfte. Zumal sie schon wieder so erregt war. **

**Sie hatte gedachte, dass David jetzt erledigt seien würde, aber sein Penis war noch immer rot, groß und hart. **

**Das konnte sie wirklich nicht mit ansehen. Und nachdem Grissom seinen Spaß mit David hatte, warum nicht sie. **

**Sie setzte sich hin, öffnete ihre Beine und zog den überraschten David zu sich heran. **

**Dann legte sie sich hin und führte seine Hand an ihre Vagina. Er sollte spüren wie feucht und bereit sie war. Zum Glück verstand David und schließlich war er noch nicht gekommen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen und auf Grissom zu achten, begann er Sara zu ficken. **

**Grissom hatte sich erledigt vor das Bett gesetzt und nicht gemerkt, was Sara und David da trieben. **

„**Oh Gott, genau da. Ja, das ist gut. Mehr davon."**

**Saras Stimme lies ihn aufblicken. Sie hörte sich an als wenn sie Spaß hätte. Aber er konnte schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen. Also stand er auf und setzte sich neben das Bett. **

**Sollten die beiden doch etwas Spaß haben. **

**David machte nie viele Worte beim Sex. Er hatte ein Ziel und dem folgte er. **

„**Sara, ich bin soweit."**

**Sie nickte. **

„**Einmal noch. Wie eben."**

**David nickte und folgte ihren Anweisungen. Als er einen langen Aufschrei hörte, wusste er, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. **

**Er hielt ihre Hüften fest, zu sie zu sich heran und kam.**

**Fasziniert beobachte Grissom die beiden. Er stand auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Er beugte sich zu Sara und küsste sie leicht. **

**Sie lächelten sich an.**

„**Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten. Danke. Nun brauche ich eine Runde Schlaf." **

**Sie griff nach der Decke und kuschelte sich auf die Seite. **

**David verstand. **

**Er suchte seine Sachen und verlies das Zimmer. **

**Grissom suchte einen Bademantel. Er würde sich von David verabschieden.**

**David war ins Bad gegangen und zog sich da an. Er wusste, dass der Abschied bevorstand. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und fühlte sich bereit Grissom gegenüber zu treten. **

**Dieser wartete schon auf ihn. **

„**, Sir. Ich wollte mich bedanken. Für alles."**

**Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. **

„**Das ist nicht nötig. Ich hoffe, dass Du dich nicht gedrängt gefühlt hast."**

„**Nein, niemals. Sie haben mir meine andere Seite gezeigt. Die war schon immer da, ich wollte es nur nicht sehen. Ich habe Sie schon immer verehrt und ich werde Sie nie vergessen."**

**Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und ging auf Grissom zu. **

**Dieser verstand was David damit sagen wollte und so war er nicht überrascht als dieser ihn zum Abschied umarmte.**

„**Auf Wiedersehen David."**

**David löste sich von dem älteren Mann.**

„**Good bye."**

**Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verlies David Philips das Haus und das Leben von Gil Grissom und Sara Sidle. **

**Ende**

* * *

**Ok, das war das letzte Kapitel. Aber ich habe die Idee einer Serie, die sich um David Philips und die „Szene" in Las Vegas dreht. Was denkt Ihr? **


End file.
